


Ineffable Valentines - Day 15 - Delicacies

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I think it's fair to say this is top!Zira content here, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, efforts all over the place, now This one. this i just rly do Not know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Aziraphale's always been a fan of good, tasty food. Delicious flavours of all kinds, from all over the world, all throughout history. Despite his angelic nature, he's never been a stranger to indulging himself in his favourite dishes, letting gluttony - just a little bit - take over.When his multi-millennia friendship with Crowley finally evolved into something more, his tastebuds were treated to a new favourite delicacy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 15 - Delicacies

**Author's Note:**

> god I'm so late ;;; but [day 15 of these](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: delicacies uwu

Aziraphale's always been a fan of good, tasty food. Delicious flavours of all kinds, from all over the world, all throughout history. Despite his angelic nature, he's never been a stranger to indulging himself in his favourite dishes, letting gluttony - just a little bit - take over.

When his multi-millennia friendship with Crowley finally evolved into something more, his tastebuds were treated to a new favourite delicacy.

Crowley tastes _heavenly_ \- despite what his own hellish nature would suggest - as an angel, Aziraphale would surely know. He can't get his mouth off the demon once his lips and tongue touch his skin.

His moans, though, first and foremost, are an appetiser to die for. Aziraphale swallows them down like hors d'oeuvres while he kisses him and his hand sneaks into those tight, dark trousers, each one a treat.

His neck, his chest, his skin all over his lithe body - it's musky, with the faintest hint of spice arising from the hellfire burning within him. The angel could - and would - and _will_ \- lave his tongue over every inch, bite at the flesh and suck until he leaves marks to look over and touch and taste again later.

He especially loves how he tastes when he's pleasuring him with his wanting mouth, whatever Effort he chooses to make.

First, the stronger, yet still faint, flavour of spice, emanating more intensely so much closer to his core.

Then, the slick that leaks from him when he has gorgeous, soft folds, and the inside walls of the tight hole between them. The desperate, pleading cries of ecstasy, and the fluttering of the demon around his tongue and fingers, which he takes in like every other experience while he eats.

Or the peppery bead of pre-cum at the tip of his cock when he's hard and aching for touch. A taste, slight, quick, after kissing the head, swirling his tongue around it, then more as he licks a broad stripe up his member, and then takes it into his mouth entirely. The groans while he bobs his head and takes Crowley to the back of his throat, the involuntary twitch from the cock in his mouth - and at last, there's the rush of come filling his mouth, with its distinct _Crowley_ taste, and a hint of the demon's lips atop that as he kisses Aziraphale, as a thanks for a job well done.

Crowley, on the other hand, is _far_ less of a foodie. He'd pick watching Aziraphale eat a meal over actually eating it himself any day of the week. But if he had to pick one thing to eat for the rest of his immortal life... he already knows it's Aziraphale.

It reminds him that Aziraphale is a being from Heaven itself, the intoxicating taste of his kisses on his own lips that lingers long after they've parted. Of the ones on the backs of his hands, when the angel's acting ever the gentleman, that he presses to his own lips later on. And the ones he can't quite savour in the same way, not with his mouth - the ones on the rest of his body.

And he relishes in every instance he gets his mouth on the angel in return, anywhere, everywhere. How the skin of his gorgeous corporation tastes to his own, from top to bottom, from where he places sweet kisses on his calves and thighs, to where he sucks on pert, rosy nipples, and every other square inch of flesh.

He eats up the way the angel whimpers while he fucks his demonic throat. The light, sweet flavour of the sounds, and of holy cock, the one that he'd feel choking him with Aziraphale's hard thrusts were he more human, if he had any kind of gag reflex. The even sweeter taste of his release, sticky ropes in and on him, his mouth, his tongue, his face, his chest.

And there's the sweet, indulgent taste he gets to swallow down when Aziraphale rides his face, hands gripping ginger hair while he rolls his hips determinedly. Crowley's forked tongue greedily laps between soft lips, and he revels in the juices he coaxes from his lover.

He feels so fortunate to not have to breathe, so he can spoil himself rotten and taste his favourite angelic delicacy for hours upon hours, to both their hearts' content.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it angels and demons got Flavours cause I say so  
> [yell at me on tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! [or on my gomens discord server](https://discord.gg/gVp38fu)!


End file.
